


You're Mine

by ZiZiLuPone



Category: Patti Lupone - Fandom
Genre: Drunken sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26547196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Patti knew, how Matt time after time felt. How it was irritating him, when she smiled to the phone call with Johnny. How she was making him jealous, which he refused to admit…until he got drunk. Not totally, but enough, to show Patti his concern, how much he loved her… and how much it was pissing him off. By his own way. And she always loved that. Always loved, how he was being dramatic, and deliciously rough, showing his manliness when he didn’t have to. She could explain him millions times, that he doesn’t have to ‘compete’ with Johnny, because there was something in each of them, something so different she so adored, that she cannot be choosing. And he understood…until he got drunk.
Relationships: Patti LuPone/Matthew Johnston
Kudos: 6





	You're Mine

It was straight month after The Cruise. And slowly, but surely everything went back to normal, though there were _few changes_.

As Johnny promised, he was with Patti in contact by phone calls. Just as much as Josh was in contact with Lily by skype. Patti came back in theatre, doing War Paint, till the end of season. Everything went into old trails.

Except Patti knew, how Matt time after time felt. How it was irritating him, when she smiled to the phone call. How she was making him jealous, which he refused to admit…until he got drunk. Not totally, but enough, to show Patti his concern, how much he loved her… and how much it was pissing him off. By his own way.

And she always loved that. Always loved, how he was being dramatic, and deliciously rough, showing his manliness when he didn’t have to. She could explain him millions times, that he doesn’t have to ‘compete’ with Johnny, because there was something in each of them _, something so different_ she so adored, that she cannot be choosing. And he understood…until he got drunk.

Well this evening, was one of those…

,,Alright, and tell Sheila, we’re so sorry for her illness, and that we’ll gladly see her next time,’’ Patti smiled at her neighbors, as they were slowly walking away from their house. Matt was holding her waist from behind, pressing his chest to her back, and she already knew.

,,Okay, goodbye,’’ he nodded at them as well, with his wide smile, until they disappeared behind the corner.

Patti slowly took step back, forcing him to go inside the house, and away from the doorway, so she could close their main doors. But once she closed, he grabbed her waist, forcing her to face him, by pressing her back against the wooden doors, leaning down and kissing her hard.

,,Mmm-Matt-mm,’’ she mumbled to his lips, grinning in her mind, but trying to get him off her. When he finally gave her the chance to take a breath, she gasped, as he was leaning for another kiss ,,Matt, you’re drunk…’’ she smiled, stroking his cheek, looking in his blueberries.

,,And what ?’’ he smiled to her lips again, not allowing her to talk, only stifling her soft whine.

,,Matt, I need to clean the dishes from the dinner, and close the bottle you started with Greg and Thomas,’’ Patti smiled ,stroking his cheek again, trying to gently push him off her, and to walk into next room, but Matt gripped her wrist, tugging her back to him, and grabbed handful of her backside, making her groan.

,,I want you… _now_ ,’’ he said it, that it sounded more like a desperate plea, than an order, but it was meant to be. He could never hurt her, or _yell_ at her, she was too precious for him, that he simply couldn’t.

With another kiss she grinned to his lips ,,Well, you can have me, just let me clean the dishes and wait for me in bedroom.’’

He squeezed her ass cheeks, making her moan in sensation, as he pressed her hips against his. He looked deep in her chocolate brown eyes whispering ,,If Johnny said this to you, you would jump at him.’’

,,Matt…Matt,’’ she tried to look in his eyes, but he leaned to her neck, and start suffusing it with kisses, it took her few moment, before she managed to make him face her ,,Matt ? I think, we’ve talked about this-‘’

,,-But you would. And I can’t stand, you don’t want with me, when I’m trying to be passionate,’’ he slightly raised her to him.

,,But you are ! You are passionate !’’ she cupped his cheeks, not trying to wrench from his grip anymore, tiptoeing.

,,And I can be even more, if you like it, like that,’’ he now lifted her by the grab on her ass, making her legs wrap around his waist, by their own accord, forcing her to his level, and pressing her back to nearest wall in their hall, kissing her hard once again.

,,M-m-tt !’’ she mumbled to his mouth, giving into his lead, when he-still holding her like this-carried into their bedroom upstairs. He put her down on her feet, but never breaking the kiss, forcing bedroom doors open, and not bothering of switching on the lights, since outside it was already dark, he led her towards their bed.

Kissing him back, heatedly, passionately, she knew, he won’t stop now, she let him fall with her on bed, lying atop her.

,,You like _this_?’’ he grinded his lap to hers, letting her feel his erection, making her gasp to his lips.

,,Yes-I do,’’ biting her lip when he start kissing over her cleavage. His hands sliding beneath her loosen shirt, cupping both her breasts at once, while he went up with his kisses, hovering over her jawline, before he kissed her fully on her lips.

When he invaded her mouth with his tongue, he tasted not only like red wine, but she could feel the slight smack of whiskey, and she knew. Yep hard liquors were making him eager. She knew it can’t be only from that bottle and half, he drank with help of his two friends.

But she had to admit, when he was drunk, and went down on her in such state, he got busy.

His hands were softly kneading her breasts , while his teeth suddenly bite into her slender neck.

,,Oh !’’ escaped her, as her head uncontrollably fell backwards, digging into soft mattress, her body completely succumbing to his moves and to his touch, as she completely surrendered to him, and to his delicious bites, which were getting lower and lower down her neck, with the still same delicate pressure.

Swiftly sitting up, moving her up with him, to roll away her shirt, tossing it behind him, he urged while lying back atop her ,,I will make you forget about him.’’

Caressing her neck with his kisses, she only whimpered nodding ,,Please, do.’’

Gripping her sides and forcing her up on bed, he curled his fingers around the hem of her pants and underwear, tugging it down at once, with one swift move.

,,Ohh-you devil,’’ she chuckled, as she saw him by corner of her eye throwing away his shirt and climbing up to her on bed.

,, _Your_ devil ! And you are mine,’’ he was assuring himself with each kiss, stroking her flat stomach, and her sides, to her hips until he brushed his nails over her outer thighs, as his bites moved to her ample chest.

,,Yes, yes I am Matty,’’ Patti nodded, caressing his bare back, clutching him atop her.

,,Mine wife !’’ he grunted above her, when he sat up, unbuckling harshly his belt and unzipping his pants, to get _himself_ free to go.

,,Completely,’’ she nodded, watching him, before he grabbed her both wrists, pinning them above her head, kissing her deeply, moving his tongue against hers, making her breath caught in her throat, as she felt his member rubbing her inner thigh.

He forced her legs apart, his knees moving between them, but still holding her wrists in his grip above her head, with one hand he reached between them, and causing her gasp to his mouth, her body arching as he thrust inside her.

He start pushing himself inside her, causing her whimper beneath him in the sensation of his roughness. She loved, when he needed to show her his manly side, which actually Johnny was provoking inside him.

His body closing the gap between them, as he pressed himself down to kiss her, still holding her hand, but now he left her wrists, but threaded his fingers with hers, powerfully thumping deeper and deeper.

,,M-Matt..o-God….oh-fuck…hhh-Matt !’’ her moans were spreading from their bedroom through whole house, as Matt did not even bother to close doors.

She moved her legs slowly up to his hips, to make more room for him to thrust, listening to his growl, when he dived himself deeper within her, receiving new amount of pleasure.

,,Tell me, you are mine…tell me, I need to hear it,’’ he uttered, grazing his teeth over her collarbone.

Licking her lips, she felt him speeding up, which made her gasp. His shaft pressed to her g-spot, when he pushed harder, and she only cried aloud ,,Yes !’’

,,Tell me,’’ he growled, finding her mouth in fierce kiss, his fingers squeezing hers.

,,Hhh-I’m yours…I’m yours…nobody else’s…yours,’’ nodding wildly with growing pleasure, as his cock rubbed her g-spot, she couldn’t focus, no more breathing steadily, panting for breath and slowly losing her mind when licked his way to her earlobe, nibbling playfully, but his pace was even stronger.

She cried loud whimper, as her thighs trembled around him with her strong orgasm, her inner walls powerfully contracting around him, squeezing, making him growl to her ear, she shivered.

Grunting with final thrust, as he tugged at her bottom lip, he spilled within her. His hands finally eased its grip on hers, both now panting as he kissed her passionately before burying his face into her neck.

Lowering her legs, she ran her both hands over his shoulders and to his back, petting him, easing herself from her orgasm, and trying to somehow sooth him, she meant what she said, even when it was forced out of her by lust.

It took a few minutes, until she heard his easy breathing, and realized, he was asleep. Rolling him carefully off her, she smirked at his form, lowering her head to his face and gently kissed his forehead.

,,Alright,’’ she nodded, standing up, and carefully taking off his pants and drawing his member back in his boxers, covering him with sheets. She put on her nightgown, and only when she checked he was really sleeping, she walked downstairs.

Taking the empty bottle and half full bottle, putting it in the kitchen, coming back for glasses, and plates, she put it all into dishwasher. Patti was about to turn off the lights and go back upstairs to her sleeping _devil_ , but she heard her phone from living room.

Rushing in there, and quickly answering the call, to not let Matt to be woken by its ringing.

 _,,How’s my Sicilian beauty ?’’_ Johnny’s voice landing in her ear, making her grin.

,,Oh-rather great. We had visit today, dinner with close friends, and then Matt got _wild_ ,’’ Patti described briefly all in whispers.

 _,,Ayy-he had his drunken moment ?’’_ Johnny gritted his teeth through his question.

,,Yep, and right after he fell asleep, it was exhausting,’’ Patti couldn’t deny a giggle.

 _,,Was he aggressive ?’’_ Johnny asked, his voice almost like soothing.

,,No, no he never is. Don’t be absurd. He’s just…wild, and need to let it out _somehow_. But he would never hurt me… _he loves me_ ,’’ Patti smiled at the bottom of stairs.

 _,,I love you too,’’_ Johnny responded quickly.

,,Then when I will see you ?’’ Patti chuckled silently, making him laugh on the other side.

_,,I hope soon, but I’m shooting next month, so you will have to get along with phone calls yet…’’_

,,At least you are honest. Alright, I’m coming back in bed. I’ll call you back tomorrow,’’ Patti sent two kisses into phone, hearing the same response on the other side, before she hung up.

Walking upstairs, finding Matt still sleeping, he was really exhausted. Patti smiled, putting her phone on the nightstand, and slowly laying herself down beside him below sheets.

* * *

Matt woke up, feeling dull drill in the back of his skull. Getting scared, he opened his eyes, closing them immediately as the sharp daylight burned his blueberries. It forced him hiss in slight pain, which was collecting within him, as from the burning of his eyes as from the drill in his head. He heard soft steps which were aiming upstairs, approaching to bedroom.

He heard opening doors and intruder walking in, straight to bed. Hearing the sound of tray with food being put on the nightstand beside him, and then felt mattress sagging beneath added weight.

Gentle hand landed on his forehead, stroking to his cheek, and the light touch of tender fingers, sweeping the hair off his forehead made him finally, slowly open his eyes again. Carefully this time, trying to focus, and then he saw her.

Angel was looking at him from above, smiling like nothing happened, but he knew.

,,Patti,’’ his voice slightly louder than whisper, when she bobbed her head down, and kissed him gently on his lips.

,,How do you feel ?’’ she asked after, drawing back, still looking down at him, but taking from tray a glass with something in it, making him slightly sit up, to let him drink.

Willingly drinking the content of the glass, as Patti gently held it, with her free hand still caressing his cheek, she put the glass back, looking at him.

Matt looking guilty up at her ,,I’m so sorry.’’ And he buried his face to her lap and her nightgown.

,,Oh, love…’’ she petted his back, leaning down and kissing the top of his hair.

,,I’m really sorry, can you forgive me ?’’ he looked up.

,,There is nothing to forgive…I love you,’’ she cupped his cheeks, smiling, leaning to him and kissing him gently again, before she hugged him soothingly, and stroked his chest. He closed his eyes, giving into her caresses, which were easing his skull-drill and making him feel better, than anything else in the world.

,,I love you too, Patti,’’ he smiled with closed eyes, his voice still seeming guilty, but she passed that, hugging him more, and nuzzling to him.


End file.
